The Trotting Dead (Season 1)
by LyndseyStar
Summary: Based on the hit TV series. I own nothing! The originial scripts are in the link below. Again I own NOTHING! One minute, Flash Sentry is the Sheriff's Deputy... The next, he's is an apocalyptic Equestria. Will he find his family in this chaos... or will he even find anyone?


**The Trotting Dead**

 **Season 1 Episode 1: Days Gone Bye**

 _A police car pulls up and Flash Sentry, a deputy, gets out of the car. He walks around amid overturned vehicles and trash lying everywhere. He holds a small fuel tank in his wing trying to look for some fuel. He walks past several vehicles where decomposing dead people sit in their cars with flies buzzing around them. He walks towards the gas station and sees that the sign says 'No Gas'. He starts to walks back towards his car but he hears some footsteps. He kneels down and looks under a car. He sees a small filly walking toward a teddy bear. She is in a night gown and some slippers. She picks it up and starts walking away from Flash._

**Flash Sentry:** Little girl? I'm a policeman. Little girl. 

She stops. 

**Flash Sentry:** Don't be afraid. Okay? Little girl. 

_When she turns around, he sees that she is a trotter with missing parts of her cheek. She starts to shuffle towards Flash and groans. Before she can get to him, Flash draws his pistol and fires. The little filly is struck in the head and she falls down dead. Flash stares in shock._

**Police Car**

 _Earlier, Flash and Sky Stinger, another deputy, are sitting in their police car talking and eating._

**Flash Sentry:** What's the difference between mares and stallions?

 **Sky Stinger:** Is this a joke?

 **Flash Sentry:** No, serious.

 **Sky Stinger:** I never met a mare who knew how to turn off a light. They're both thinking in a switch, it only goes one way. On. They're stuck blind the second they leave a room. I mean every mare, I ever let have a key… I swear to Celestia. Come home, house all lit up, and my job, apparently because… because my chromosomes happen to be different cause I then gotta walk through that house, turn off every single light this steed left on.

 **Flash Sentry:** Is that right?

 **Sky Stinger:** Yeah, baby. Alright. Reverend Sky's preaching to you now, boy. 

_Flash smiles._

**Sky Stinger:** The same steed, mind ya. She'll complain about global warming. That's when Reverend Sky wants to quote from the Guy Gospel and say "Um, darling? Maybe you, and every other pair of hooves on this planet just figured out that the light switch see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming.".

 **Flash Sentry:** You say that?

 **Sky Stinger:** Yeah. Anyway, uh… Polite version… Still man, that… that earns me thus. This look and looting you would not believe. And that's when the exorcist voice pops out. "You sound just like my darn father. Always, always yelling about the power bill, telling me to turn off the darn lights.".

 **Flash Sentry:** What do you say to that?

 **Sky Stinger:** You know what I wanna say. I wanna say, "Nag, you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you are still to darn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch?". You know… I don't actually say that, tho.

 **Flash Sentry:** That would be bad.

 **Sky Stinger:** Yeah, go with the uh… the polite version there…

 **Flash Sentry:** Very wise.

 **Sky Stinger:** Yes, sir. So how's it with Angel, man?

 **Flash Sentry:** She's good. She's good at turning off lights. Really good. I don't know why I sometimes forget.

 **Sky Stinger:** Not what I meant.

 **Flash Sentry:** We didn't have a great night.

 **Sky Stinger:** Look, man. I may have a… fail to amuse with my sermon, but I did try. The least you could do is speak.

 **Flash Sentry:** That's what she always says: "Speak". "Speak". You'd think I was the most closed mouth son of a buck you'd ever hear her telling.

 **Sky Stinger:** Do you express your thoughts? Do you share your feelings and that kind of stuff?

 **Flash Sentry:** The thing is… lately whenever I try… everything I say makes her impatient, like she didn't want to hear it after all. It's like she's… pissed at me all the time, and I don't know why.

 **Sky Stinger:** Look, man. That's just crap couples go through. Nah, it's… it's a phase.

 **Flash Sentry:** Last thing she said this morning?

 **Sky Stinger:** Mm?

 **Flash Sentry:** "Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all.". She said that in front of our kid. Imagine going to school with that in your head. Difference between mares and stallions? I would never say something that cruel to her. Certainly not in front of Rumble. 

_Before they can elaborate, they get a call about a high speed chase._

**Caller:** All available units, high speed pursuit in progress Cloudsdale county units request local assistance. Highway 18 south GTAAD W217 243. Proceed with extreme caution. 

_Sky puts the food in the dustbin as Flash drives the car._

**Police Car**

 _While driving, Sky and Flash are listening to the caller on their radio._

**Caller:** Suspects are two male Pegasi. Be advised, they have fired on police officers. One Cloudsdale county officer is wounded.

 **Road**

 **Caller:** Unit 1 Unit 3, please. 18, 2 miles west of Interstate 85 and we'll patch in Cloudsdale County Sheriff radio.

 **Policeman:** Roger that. We're 5 minutes out on the route 18 intersection. 

_Flash stops the car and he and Sky get out of the car. They set up spike strips to stop the felon when he drives by._

**Policeman:** Dispatch. Unit 1, Unit 3, we are 10-97 in code 100. Highway 18, 85 Interstate, please advise. 

_They back up to the other deputies and get out of their cars to aim their guns._

**Policeman:** Sounds like they're chasing those idiots up and sown every back road we got.

 **Buddy:** Hey, we'll get them on one of those video shows, you know, like World's Craziest Police Chases, what do you think?

 **Flash Sentry:** What I think, Buddy, is that you need to stay focused. Make sure you got a round in the chamber and your safety off. 

_Buddy realizes he didn't do that and corrects his mistake._

**Sky Stinger:** Would be kind of cool to get on one of them shows. 

_Suddenly, the car comes down the road. It hits the spike strips dead on and ends up crashing after flipping multiple times._

**Flash Sentry:** Holy crap. 

_The deputies aim all of their guns at the stallions inside the car. The driver's door opens and he comes out with a gun._

**Policeman:** Gun, gun, gun.

 **Flash Sentry:** Put it down! Put the gun down! 

_But the stallion comes out firing. Several shots are exchanged and Flash is hit in the vest. The other deputies take him down. Another stallion comes out firing and they also take him down. Sky flies to Flash._

**Sky Stinger:** Flash!

 **Flash Sentry:** I'm alright!

 **Sky Stinger:** I saw you get tagged, man. It scared the hell out of me.

 **Flash Sentry:** Me too. Son of a buck shot me. You believe that?

 **Sky Stinger:** He got you in your new vest.

 **Flash Sentry:** Yeah. Sky, you do not tell Angel that happened. Ever. You understand… Aah! 

_Suddenly a third stallion comes out and hits Flash in the shoulder with a shotgun. This time, Flash is actually hit and lies on the ground gasping for air._

**Sky Stinger:** Flash! Flash! No, no, no! Shh, shh, shh. No, no, no, no… He's hurt! Buddy! You get that ambulance down here, you tell them there's an officer down, you do it now! 

_Sky stays with Flash to comfort him._

**Sky Stinger:** Shh, shh, shh, hey, you look at me, stay with me, you hear me? Shh, shh. okay. Shh, shh, stay with me, you hear me? Shh, shh, ok? You stay with me, ok? 

**Room - Hospital**

 **Sky Stinger:** Hey, bud… We're still here. We're still hanging in. Look, I'm sorry, man. I mean, watching the same crap every time I come in here. Everypony pitched in on these. They uh… they wanted me to bring them down. They send their love and they just… they hope you come back real soon. Helia and Drizzle from dispatch, they picked these out. You probably could tell, hmm? I'll set this on your side table, ok? 

_Sky sits them on the drawer next to the bed. When he goes out of sight, we see Flash is hallucinating._

**Flash Sentry:** That vase has something special. Fess up. Did you steal it from your Grandma Chelsea's house? I hope you left her that spoon collection. Sky? 

_He looks over on the table and sees that the flowers are dead and dried out._

**Flash Sentry:** Sky? You in the john? 

_He pulls one off and it falls apart in his hooves. Over on the wall, the clock has stopped at 2:16. Flash is confused and he decides to get out of the bed. He is very weak from not having any food or water as well as his injury. He falls out of the bed and onto the floor._

**Flash Sentry:** Nurse, help! Nurse! Help! 

_Flash calls for the nurse, but nopony answers. Flash gets up on his own and heads into the bathroom. He gets the water running and takes a long drink._

**Hallways - Hospital**

 _Flash leaves the room and finds that the lights are flickering in the hallways. There are several overturned beds and papers laying everywhere. Flash shuffles down the hallways. He comes to a desk and picks up the phone, but he is unable to get a dial tone. In one of the bins, he finds a pack of matches. He picks it up and lights one to make sure it works. He continues to walk down the dark hallway and looks through a door. On the other side on the floor is a dead mare that is missing her abdomen and her entrails are hanging out of her stomach. Disgusted, Flash continues down the wall. He sees bullet holes and blood stains on the alls and walks toward a door that says, "Don't open. Dead Inside.". When he approaches it, the door starts to push open but the lock and board that was placed on it prevents it from opening. Hooves that look pale and dirty reach out to try to get at Flash, but he runs away from it. He tries to get inside the elevator, but it isn't working. He runs into the stairwell, but it is dark inside. He lights several matches and walks down. Flash finally reaches the bottom and goes outside into the light._

**Outside**

 _As he walks down into the back parking lot, Flash sees hundreds of bodies that are strewn across the parking lot. They have been wrapped in body bags and Flash is disgusted by the sight of the dead bodies and flies buzzing around them. Flash walks up an embankment where there is a helicopter, military tents and vehicles set up. The place has been destroyed and abandoned._

**Street**

 _Flash walks down a street and finds a bicycle. He picks it up and notices a mutilated corpse near it. When he moves the bike, the corpse actually turns on him. It's a dead mare that is missing her legs. She crawls towards Flash, but he jumps on the bike and rides away. He reaches his house and starts running around yelling for Angel and Rumble._

**Flash Sentry:** Angel! Angel! Rumble! Rumble! Angel! Rumble! 

They are nowhere to be found and Flash falls onto the ground sobbing. 

**Flash Sentry:** Angel. Rumble… 

_He starts to panic_

**Flash Sentry:** Is this real? Am I here? 

_He starts to smack himself._

**Flash Sentry:** Wake, wake up! 

_He walks onto the steps of his house and sits down in frustration. He has no idea how to take all of this in. He looks over and sees a stallion walking down the street. Flash stares at him, confused, and starts to motion for him to come over. Somepony comes up behind Flash. He turns around to take a shovel to the face. Shady Daze, a kid, has hit Flash._

**Shady Daze:** Daddy, daddy!

 **Flash Sentry:** Rumble… Rumble? I found you… 

_Flash calls Shady by the name of Rumble thinking that it's his son._

**Shady Daze:** Daddy! I got this sumsteed. I'm gonna smack him dead. 

_Neon Lights, Shady's father, runs over and shoots the other stallion in the street in the head._

**Neon Lights:** He say something? I thought I heard him say something.

 **Shady Daze:** He called me Rumble.

 **Neon Lights:** Son, you know they don't talk. 

_Neon notices the bandage._

**Neon Lights:** Hey, mister! What's that bandage for?

 **Flash Sentry:** What?

 **Neon Lights:** What kind of wound? You answer me, darn you! What's your wound? 

_Flash doesn't respond._

**Neon Lights:** You tell me! Or I will kill you. 

_Flash passes out._

**Bedroom - House**

 _Flash wakes up in a house and sees Shady with a baseball bat._

**Neon Lights:** Got that bandage changed out. It was pretty rank. What was the wound?

 **Flash Sentry:** Gun shot.

 **Neon Lights:** Gun shot? What else? Anything?

 **Flash Sentry:** Gun shot ain't enough?

 **Neon Lights:** Look, I ask and you answer. It's a common courtesy, right? Did you get bit?

 **Flash Sentry:** Bit?

 **Neon Lights:** Bit. Chewed. Maybe scratch? Anything like that.

 **Flash Sentry:** No, I got shot.

 **Neon Lights:** Just shot?

 **Flash Sentry:** As far as I know. Hey… just let me… 

_Neon feels his forehead_

**Neon Lights:** Feels cooler now. Fever would have killed you by now.

 **Flash Sentry:** I don't think I have one.

 **Neon Lights:** Be hard to miss. 

_He pulls out a knife and shows it to him._

**Neon Lights:** Take a moment, eh? Look how sharp it is. You try anything… I will kill you with it, and don't think I won't. 

_Flash stays still and Neon cuts him free._

**Neon Lights:** Come on up when you're able. Come on. 

_Neon and his son leave the room._

 **Dining Room - House**

 _Flash walks down the stairs to find Neon and Shady getting their supper ready._

**Flash Sentry:** This place… it's Carrot and Cup Cake's.

 **Neon Lights:** Never met them.

 **Flash Sentry:** I've been here. This is their place.

 **Neon Lights:** It was empty when we got here. 

_Flash goes to peel the blankets on the windows back._

**Neon Lights:** Don't do that. They'll see the light. There's more of them out there than usual. I never should have fired that gun today. The sound draws them, now they're all over the street. Stupid… using a gun… it all happened so fast… I didn't think.

 **Flash Sentry:** You shot that stallion today.

 **Neon Lights:** Stallion?

 **Shady Daze:** No stallion…

 **Neon Lights:** What the hell was that out of your mouth just now?

 **Shady Daze:** It wasn't a stallion.

 **Flash Sentry:** You shot him. In this street, out front, a stallion.

 **Neon Lights:** For him, you need glasses. It was a trotter.

 **Flash Sentry:** Come on. 

_Flash is confused._

**Neon Lights:** Sit down, before you fall down. Here. Eat. 

_Flash sits._

**Shady Daze:** Daddy… blessing…

 **Neon Lights:** Yeah. 

_All three hold hooves._

**Neon Lights:** Mother, we thank thee for this food… thy blessings… we ask you to watch over us in these crazy days. Amen.

 **Shady Daze:** Amen. 

_They start eating._

**Neon Lights:** Hey, mister, do you even know what is going on?

 **Flash Sentry:** I woke up today. In a hospital. Came home, that's all I know.

 **Neon Lights:** But you know about the dead ponies, right?

 **Flash Sentry:** Yeah. I saw a lot of that. Out on the loading dock, hauling trucks.

 **Neon Lights:** No… not the ones they put down… the one's they didn't. The trotters. Like the one I shot today. Cause he would have ripped into you. Try to eat you, take him some flesh at least. But I guess if this is the first you're hearing, I know how it must sound…

 **Flash Sentry:** They're out there now, in the street?

 **Neon Lights:** Yeah. They're even more active after dark sometimes. Maybe it's the cool air or… hell, maybe it's just me firing that gun today. But we'll be fine as long as we stay quiet. Probably wander off my morning. Well, listen… one thing I do know… don't get bit! We saw your bandage and that's why what we were afraid of. Bites kill you. The fever burns you out. But then after a while… you come back.

 **Shady Daze:** Seen it happen… 

_They continue eating quietly._

**Living Room - House**

 _After supper, Shady is sleeping next to his father._

**Neon Lights:** Rumble… he your son?

 **Flash Sentry:** He's a little younger… than your boy.

 **Neon Lights:** And he's with his mother?

 **Flash Sentry:** I hope so.

 **Shady Daze:** Dad?

 **Neon Lights:** Yeah?

 **Shady Daze:** Did you ask him?

 **Neon Lights:** Your gun shot… we got a little bet going. My boy says you're a… bank robber…

 **Flash Sentry:** Yeah… that's me. Deadly as Dillinger. Kapow. Sheriff's deputy.

 **Neon Lights:** Aha. 

_A car alarm starts going off. Neon calms Shady down, who woke up in panic._

**Neon Lights:** Hey, it's ok, daddy's here. It's nothing. One of them must've bumped a car…

 **Flash Sentry:** You sure?

 **Neon Lights:** Happened once before. Went off a few minutes. Get the light, Shady. 

_They dim the lights and look outside. There are several of them walking around outside._

**Neon Lights:** It's the blue one, down the street. Same one as last time. I think we're ok.

 **Flash Sentry:** That noise… will it bring more of them?

 **Neon Lights:** Nothing to do about it now. Just have to wait 'em out till morning. 

_Shady looks outside and sees a female walking close to the house._

**Shady Daze:** She's here.

 **Neon Lights:** Don't look. Get away from the windows. I said go! Come on!

 _Shady starts to cry and Neon comforts him. We realize this is Shady's mother and Neon's wife._

**Neon Lights:** Come on, quiet. Shh, shh… 

_Flash walks towards the door and looks out the peephole._

**Neon Lights:** It's ok, here. Cry into the pillow. Can you remember? Shh… 

_The mare looks at the door in confusion and seems to be staring at Flash. She then starts to turn the doorknob left and right, but it doesn't open since it's shut. Flash sits next to Neon._

**Neon Lights:** She, uh… she died in the other room, on that bed… nothin' I can do about it here… that fever, man… her coat gave off heat like a furnace… should have put her down, I should have put her down, I know that, but… you know what… I just didn't have it in me… she's the mother of my child. 

_They look at the doorknob and it continues to turn left and right._

**Outside**

The next morning, Flash and Neon, and Shady get out of the house.

 **Flash Sentry:** Are we sure… they're dead?

 **Neon Lights:** You have to ask, just one more time. They're dead. Except for something in the brain. That's why it's gotta be the head.

One of them is lying up against the fence post but gets up and starts walking towards Flash. He smashes it in the head several times with a baseball bat. He falls to the ground.

 **Neon Lights:** You alright?

 **Flash Sentry:** Need a moment.

 **House**

They enter Flash's house.

 **Flash Sentry:** They're alive. My wife and son. At least they were when they left.

 **Neon Lights:** How can you know? By the look of this place…

 **Flash Sentry:** I found empty drawers in the bedroom. They packed some supplies. Not a lot. But enough to travel.

 **Neon Lights:** You know anypony could've broken in here and stolen stuff, right?

 **Flash Sentry:** You see the framed photos on the walls? Neither do I. Some random thief took those too, you think? My photo albums, family pictures, all gone.

Neon starts to sob.

 **Neon Lights:** Photo albums… my wife… same thing… here I am, packing survival fear, she's grabbing photo albums…

 **Shady Daze:** They're in Fillydelphia, I'll bet.

 **Neon Lights:** That's right.

 **Flash Sentry:** Why there?

 **Neon Lights:** Refugee settle. Huge, when they said it, before the broadcast stopped. Military protection, food, shelter… they told ponies to go there. Said to be the safest.

 **Shady Daze:** Plus they got that disease place.

 **Neon Lights:** Center for Disease Control. Said they were working on how to solve this thing.

Flash grabs a set of keys

 **Police Station**

They all enter the sheriff's office. They walk into the locker room and Flash turns on the shower.

 **Neon Lights:** Gas and light have been down for maybe a month.

The three stallions decide to enjoy a nice, hot shower. Flash shaves his beard off and they all get clean.

 **Neon Lights:** Oh, my Celestia.

 **Shady Daze:** Hot water!

 **Neon Lights:** That feels good, right?

 **Locker Room - Police Station**

 **Flash Sentry:** Shady… dress in that room back there.

Flash hands Shady some clothes so that he can change.

 **Neon Lights:** What do you say, Shady?

 **Shady Daze:** Thank you.

 **Neon Lights:** Mhm.

Shady leaves the locker room.

 **Neon Lights:** Fillydelphia sounds like a good deal. Safer anyway. Ponies… that's where we were heading. Things got crazy. Man, you won't believe. The panic… streets ain't fit to be on, and then we'll… my wife… couldn't travel. No, not with our herd, so we had to find a place to lay low. And then, after she died… we just stayed hunkered down. I guess we just froze in place.

 **Flash Sentry:** Plan to move on?

 **Neon Lights:** Haven't worked up to it yet.

 **Gun Room - Police Station**

 **Flash Sentry:** A lot of it's gone missing.

 **Shady Daze:** Dad, can I learn to shoot? I'm old enough.

 **Neon Lights:** Hell yes you're got to learn. We gotta do it carefully, teach you to respect the weapon.

 **Flash Sentry:** That's right. It's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it. Always remember that, Shady.

 **Shady Daze:** Yes, sir.

 **Neon Lights:** Here, go on.

Flash hands Neon a Remington 700 with a scope on the end.

 **Flash Sentry:** Take that one. Nothing fancy. Scope's accurate.

 **Outside**

They get out of the police station and reach the police car.

 **Flash Sentry:** Conserve your ammo. Goes faster than you think. Especially at target practice.

 **Neon Lights:** Shady.

 **Shady Daze:** Yeah?

 **Neon Lights:** Take this to the car.

 **Flash Sentry:** You sure you won't come along?

 **Neon Lights:** A few more days… by the end, Shady will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty.

Flash gives Neon a walkie-talkie.

 **Flash Sentry:** You got one better. I'll turn mine on, a few minutes every day at dawn. You get up there, that's how you find me.

 **Neon Lights:** You think they're here?

 **Flash Sentry:** Can't afford not to. Not anymore.

 **Neon Lights:** Look, just one thing. They may not seem like much one at a time… but in a group all round up and hungry… May you watch your tail.

 **Flash Sentry:** You too.

 **Neon Lights:** You a good stallion, Flash. I hope you'll find your wife and son.

 **Flash Sentry:** Be seeing you, Shady. Take care of your old man.

 **Shady Daze:** Yes, sir.

Before they can leave, Neon looks over and sees Buddy, who is now a trotter.

 **Flash Sentry:** Buddy? Didn't think much of him. Careless and dumb, but… can't leave him like this.

 **Neon Lights:** You know they'll hear the shot.

 **Flash Sentry:** Let's not be here when they'll show up.

 **Neon Lights:** Let's go, son. Come on.

Shady and Neon run to their car, while Flash approaches Buddy. He pulls out his Colt Python and shoots him in the head, killing him. Neon and Shady separate and head back to their house. Flash heads off in his sheriff's car.

 **Neon & Shady's House**

They are working. Neon nails the door shut and smilies at his son.

 **Street**

Flash walks around the location where he saw the legless trotter. He starts to look for her.

 **Neon & Shady's House**

 **Neon Lights:** Read your comic books a while. Daddy'll be upstairs.

 **Park**

Flash continues looking for the legless trotter.

 **Neon & Shady's House**

Neon pulls out his photo albums and looks at several pictures of his wife, smiling. He hangs one of them on the wall and he takes the Remington 700 that Flash handed him.

 **Park**

Flash flies and starts to follow a trail. He finds the mare still trying to crawl.

 **Neon & Shady's House**

Neon whistles to one of the trotters and he fires at him. The sight is accurate and he nails it right in the head. The trotters hear the noise. Shady gets scared.

 **Shady Daze:** Daddy?

 **Neon Lights:** It's alright, Shady. You stay there, son. Don't come up here.

Neon shoots another one through the head and tries to look for his wife.

 **Neon Lights:** Serena… Come on, baby.

 **Park**

She spots Flash and he lands next to her. The mare tries to claw at Flash and wants to eat him.

 **Flash Sentry:** I'm sorry this happened to you.

He pulls out his Python and puts the legless mare out of her misery by shooting her in the head.

 **Neon & Shady's House**

Several of the trotters start to walk towards the house. Neon finally spots his wife out in the crowd. He aims at her, but his wife looks right at the scope.

 **Neon Lights:** Come on, come on.

Neon breaks down and can't bring himself to shoot his wife. He brings the rifle up again and stares at his wife. She turns around and starts to walk away from the house, but even with her head turned, Neon still can't shoot her. He breaks down again.

 **Park**

Flash leaves the dead legless trotter.

 **Road**

Later, Flash drives down the road and broadcasts on the radio over an emergency channel.

 **Flash Sentry:** Broadcasting on emergency channel. We'll be approaching Fillydelphia on Highway 85. Anypony reads, please respond. Hello. Hello. Can anypony hear my voice? Anypony out there? Anypony hears me, please respond. Hello, can you hear my voice?

 **Survival Camp**

The survival group hears Flash's message.

 **Flash Sentry:** Hello? Hello? Can anypony hear my voice?

Citrus Blush answers Flash.

 **Citrus Blush:** Hey? Hello?

 **Flash Sentry:** Can you hear my voice?

 **Citrus Blush:** Yes, I can hear you. You're coming through. Over.

 **Flash Sentry:** Anypony who reads, please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel. We'll be approaching Fillydelphia on Highway 85. Anypony reads, please respond.

 **Citrus Blush:** We're just outside the city. Darn it. Hello? Hello? He couldn't hear me. I couldn't warn him.

 **Hondo Flanks:** Try to raise him again. Come on, son. You know best how to work this thing.

Sky comes over and tries to work the radio.

 **Sky Stinger:** Hello, hello, is this the pony who calls still on the air? This is officer Sky Stinger, broadcasting a pony unknown, please respond. He's gone.

Angel Wings and Rumble are revealed to be alive and they also join the group.

 **Angel Wings:** There are others. It's not just us.

 **Sky Stinger:** Yeah. We knew there would be, right. That's why we let the CB on.

 **Angel Wings:** Lots of good it's been doing. And I've been saying for a week, we ought to put up signs on 85 to warn ponies away from the city.

 **Citrus Blush:** Folks got no idea what they're getting into.

 **Sky Stinger:** We don't have enough time.

 **Angel Wings:** I think we need to make time.

 **Sky Stinger:** Yeah, that uh…that's a luxury we can't afford. We are surviving here. We are day to day.

 **Hondo Flanks:** And who the hell would you propose to send?

 **Angel Wings:** I'll go. Give me a vehicle.

 **Sky Stinger:** Nopony goes anywhere alone, you know that.

 **Angel Wings:** Yes, sir.

Angel goes away and her son follows her, but Sky holds him back.

 **Sky Stinger**

Hey, hey, hey. Come on, take a sit, buddy. You're alright, go on. You're alright.

Sky follows her.

 **Sky Stinger**

What, you're pissed at me? Well pissing me all you want won't change anything.

 **Tent**

Angel enters and Sky follows her.

 **Sky Stinger**

I'm not putting you in danger, okay? I'm not doing it for anything. I make you feel like sometimes you wanna slap me outside the head…I'll tell you what, girl. You feel that need, you go right ahead. I'm right here. You cannot walk off like that, all half-cocked. Look, if you don't wanna do it for my sake or for your sake, that's fine. But just…you do it for him. That boy has been through too much. And he's not losing his mother too, ok? Okay.

 **Angel Wings:** Ok, fine.

 **Sky Stinger:** You tell me okay. It's not hard.

They smile at each other.

 **Sky Stinger:** Hey…

Sky walks up to Angel and kisses her.

 **Rumble:** Mom?

Sky exits before he can see them kissing.

 **Sky Stinger:** What's up, buddy? She's in there, go on.

 **Angel Wings:** Hey, I don't want you to worry. Your mom is not going anywhere. Okay? Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Go finish your chores.

 **Rumble:** Okay.

 **Police Car**

Flash pulls the photograph that he has of his family off of the window. He starts to walk down the road to find some gasoline that he can use to ride to Fillydelphia. He comes upon a house.

 **Flash Sentry:** Hello? Police officer out here. Can I borrow some gas? Hello? Hello? Anypony home?

Flash looks inside and sees two dead bodies with flies buzzing around them. There is a message on the wall written in blood saying "Celestia Forgive Us". Flash walks over to the truck that is sitting in the driveway, but there are no keys. Frustrated, he starts to walk back.

He eventually gets to the outskirts of Fillydelphia. One side of the highway is empty while the other side of the highway is packed with several cars that have been wrecked or abandoned. Flash continues to fly down the empty side of the highway to enter Fillydelphia.

 **Road**

Flash lands into the city and along the streets. He sees that the streets are abandoned and there is trash everywhere. Flash walks down the street where there are helicopters, cars, and even a tank wrecked along the road. Flash walks past a bus and some of the trotters see him. They get up and start to walk toward him. Flash doesn't panic.

Flash flies past them and goes to run down the street.

He looks up on the tank and sees a dead body that is being pecked by crows. He flies past the tank and looks up in the air. He sees a helicopter fly past him. Flash starts to fly in the direction of the helicopter, but when he turns at the corner, there is a lot of trotters.

All of them shuffle after Flash and he runs back down the street he came from. He then comes across another huge group of trotters. Flash struggles to get away but he's trapped. Flash realizes he has dropped his gun bag. He crawls underneath the tank while trotters still try to catch him. They crawl under the tank and Flash shoots some of them with his Colt Python.

 **Flash Sentry:** Angel, Rumble, I'm sorry.

Flash prepares to use the last bullet on himself, but sees the hatch above him. He crawls up and shuts it.

 **Tank**

He sits down and starts to breathe heavily. He then sees a dead soldier in the tank. He takes the soldier's gun, but he's a trotter. Flash uses the last bullet in his python to shoot him through the head. The sound of the bullet in the enclosed space hurts Flash's ears and it takes him a minute to get his hearing back. He starts to crawl up to the top hatch and looks outside. He sees that the bag of guns is lying in the street way out of his reach. The rest of the trotters start to converge on the tank to get at him. Flash shuts the hatch before they can get him. Flash sits in the tank and seems very disheartened. He notices that the soldier's gun is loaded and thinks about taking his own life. Just then, the radio in the tank starts to make static sounds. A voice on the other end starts talking.

 **Stallion:** Hey, you. Dumb nag. Hey, you in the tank. Cozy in there?

Flash realizes that he isn't alone.

 **Outside**

Some of the trotters are converging on the tank still trying to get at Flash inside the tank.

THE END


End file.
